New Beginning
by dbzgal
Summary: Ok so in this story planet Vegeta got wished back the Sayian families are now living on the planet due to the peace treaty ok so pairings are V/B (got to love em) GOK\CC V\GOH T/P and Got/Bull not really good at summarys


"Is it just me are is it weird that we're all pregnant at the same time," said a confused and slightly amused Bulla (some people might refure to her as Bra) "I mean come on Mom is having a girl, Chi is having a girl, Videl is having twins, Pan is having triplets and so am I."

The extend family was currently walking in the palace gardens. As the women talked the guys was seeing who had the best dance moves. "Kakrot :( my moves are better." There is only one person who could of said that the one the only newly appointed king Vegeta. "Ok guys," exclaimed the ever so joyfully Goku " we will let the women decide."

"Ok but we get to sing to." All the spoke at the same time. The men thinking the women cant sing all groaned. Bulma poped out a capsule and a beat started playing. "Ok this one is for Goten"

_First thing's first, I'm the realest (realest)_

_Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it)_

_and I'm still in the Murda Bizness I could hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right, right)_

_You should want a bad bitch like this (huh?)_

_Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)_

_Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris_

_High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)_

_Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (never)Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what?)_

_Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?Champagne spillin', you should taste that_

_[Hook:Breifs] I'm so fancyYou already knowI'm in the fast laneFrom L.A. to Tokyo_

_I'm so fancy_

_Can't you taste this gold?_

_Remember my name_

_'Bout to blow_

_[Verse 2: Sons]_

_I said, "Baby, I do this, I thought that you knew this."_

_Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth isAnd my flow retarded, each beat did depart it_

_Swagger on stupid, I can't shop in no departmentTo get my money on time, _

_if they not money, decline_

_And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind_

_So get my money on time, if they not money, decline_

_I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind_

_Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that?_

_Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that_

_I be the I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold_

_I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw_

_[Hook: Briefs]_

_I'm so fancy You already know_

_I'm in the fast lane From L.A. to Tokyo_

_I'm so fancy_

_Can't you taste this gold?_

_Remember my name'Bout to blow_

_Trash the hotel_

_Let's get drunk on the mini bar_

_Make the phone call_

_Feels so good getting what I want_

_Yeah, keep on turning it up_

_Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck_

_Film star, yeah I'm deluxe_

_Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch_

_Ow..._

_[Verse 3: Sons]_

_Still stuntin', how you love that?_

_Got the whole world asking how I does that_

_Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that_

_Look at it I bet you wishing you could clutch that_

_It's just the way you like it, huh?_

_You so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh_

_Never turn down money,Slaying these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like_

_[Hook: Breifs]_

_I'm so fancy_

_You already know_

_I'm in the fast laneFrom L.A. to Tokyo_

_I'm so fancy_

_Can't you taste this gold?_

_Remember my name'_

_Bout to blow_

_[Outro:]_

_Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y_

_That do that, do that, I-I-G-G-Y_

_Who that, who that, I-I-I-G-G-Y_

_Blow_

_Who-who-who-who that, who that, I-G-G-Y_

_That do that, do that, I-I-G-G-Y_

_Who that, who that, I-I-I-G-G-Y_

_Blow_

"Ok for Trunks"

_[Sons:]_

_Uh huh!_

_It's Iggy Iggs!_

_I got one more problem with you girl_

_One less, one less!Aye_

_Problem_

_[Briefs:]_

_Hey baby even though I hate ya!_

_I wanna love ya I want you! (you you)_

_And even though I can't forgive you_

_I really want ta I want you! (you you)_

_Tell me, tell me baby_

_Why can't you leave me?_

_Cause even though I shouldn't want it_

_I gotta have it_

_I want you! (you you)_

_Head in the clouds_

_Got no weight on my shoulders_

_I should be wiser_

_And realize that I've got[Vegeta:]_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_[Briefs:]_

_I got one less, one less problem_

_[Vegeta:]_

_One less problem without ya I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_[Briefs:]I got one less, one less problem_

_I know you're never gonna wake upI gotta give up_

_But it's you! (you you)_

_I know I shouldn't ever call back_

_Or let you come back But it's you! (you you)_

_Every time you touch me_

_And say you love me I get a little bit breathless_

_I shouldn't want it But it's you! (you you)_

_Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders_

_I should be wiser_

_And realize that I've got[Vegeta:]_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!One less problem without ya!_

_I got!One less problem without ya!_

_[Briefs:]_

_I got one less, one less problem_

_[Vegeta:]_

_One less problem without ya _

_I got!One less problem without ya!_

_I got!One less problem without ya!_

_[Briefs:]_

_I got one less, one less problem_

_[Sons:]_

_It's Iggy Iggs!Uh!_

_What you got?_

_Smart money bettin'I'll be better off without you_

_In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you_

_You saying that you know_

_But I really really doubt you_

_Understand my life is easy_

_When I ain't around you_

_Iggy Iggy Too biggie_

_to be here stressin'_

_I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you_

_More than I love your presence_

_And the best thing now_

_Is probably for you to exit_

_I let you go_

_Let you back_

_I finally learned my lesson!_

_No half-stepping_

_Either you want it or you just keep playin_

_'I'm listening to you knowin'I can't believe what you're sayin_

_'There's a million you's baby boo_

_So don't be dumb_

_I got 99 problems_

_But you won't be one_

_Like what!_

_[Briefs:]_

_One less, one less problem_

_One less, one less problem_

_Head in the clouds_

_Got no weight on my shouldersI should be wiser_

_And realize that I've got (I've got)_

_[Vegeta:]_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!One less problem without ya!_

_I got!One less problem without ya!_

_[Briefs:]_

_I got one less, one less problem_

_[Vegeta:]_

_One less problem without ya _

_I got!One less problem without ya!_

_I got!One less problem without ya!_

_[Briefs:]_

_I got one less, one less problem_

_[Vegeta:]_

_One less problem without ya_

_I got!One less problem without ya!_

_I got!One less problem without ya!_

_[Briefs:]_

_I got one less, one less problem_

Gohan

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thriveI came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_

_To fly, to fly_

_I wish today it will rain all day_

_Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away_

_Trying to forgive you for abandoning me_

_Praying but I think I'm still an angel aways_

_Angel away, yeah strange in a way_

_Maybe that is why I chase strangers away_

_They got their guns out aiming at me_

_But I become near when they aiming at me_

_Me, me, me against them_

_Me against enemies, me against friends_

_Somehow they both seem to become one_

_A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood_

_They start coming and I start rising_

_Must be surprising, I'm just surmising_

_I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher_

_More fire_

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_

_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_

_To fly, to fly_

_Everybody wanna try to box me in_

_Suffocating every time it locks me in_

_Paint they own pictures, then they crop me in_

_But I will remain where the top begins'_

_Cause I am not a word, I am not a line_

_I am not a girl that can ever be defined_

_I am not fly, I am levitation_

_I represent an entire generation_

_I hear the criticism loud and clear_

_That is how I know that the time is near_

_See we become alive in a time of fear_

_And I ain't got no time to spare_

_Cry my eyes out for days upon days_

_Such a heavy burden placed upon me_

_But when you go hard your nay's become yea's_

_Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's_

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_

_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_

_To fly, to fly_

_Get ready for it, get ready for it, get ready for it_

_I came to win_

_Get ready for it, get ready for it, get ready for it_

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thriveI came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_

_To fly, to fly_

Goku

_Come take my hand_

_I won't let you go_

_I'll be your friend_

_I will love you so, deeply_

_I will be the one to kiss you at night_

_I will love you until the end of time_

_I'll be your baby_

_Promise not to let you go_

_Love you like crazy_

_Say you'll never let me go (Repeat X4)_

_Take you away from here_

_There's nothing between us but space and time_

_I'll be your own little starI'll be shining your world_

_In your own little universe_

_Make me your girl_

_Come take my hand_

_I won't let you go_

_I'll be your friend_

_I will love you so deeply_

_I will be the one to kiss you at night_

_I will love you until the end of time_

_I will be your baby_

_Promise not to let you go_

_Love you like crazy_

_Say you'll never let me go (Repeat X4)_

_Baby, come on_

_Get up on this_

_Show me that you really want it_

_I wanna be the one to love you_

_Baby lets go (repeat x1)_

_I wanna provideThis loving that you're giving_

_I aint frontin' in this love_

_Oh can you let me love you from your head to toe_

_Baby lets go_

_Boy come to me_

_Let me turn your rain into sun_

_You don't have to worry_

_I Promise I'll set your heart free_

_Let my love run to your soul_

_You go I Go We Go_

_That's all she wrote(Say you'llSay sayYou'll Ne-Never) (Repeat X3)_

_Can't you see me?_

_I just wanna love you_

_Can't you feel me babe?_

_I just want to be with you_

_I just wanna live for you_

_I'll never let you go_

_Bring your love to me_

_Come take my hand_

_I won't let you go_

_I'll be your friend_

_I will love you so deeply_

_I will be the one to kiss you at night_

_I will love you until the end of time_

_I will be your baby_

_Promise not to let you go_

_Love you like crazy_

_Say you'll never let me go_

Vegeta

_Hehehe Yeah b,_

_Talk your shit heheh (partner let me upgrade you)_

_How you're gonna upgrade me_

_What's higher than number one_

_you know I used to beat that block_

_Now I be's the block (partner let me upgrade you)_

_I hear you be the block_

_But I'm the lights that keep the streets on_

_Notice you the type that like to keep them on a_

_Leash though_

_I'm known to walk alone_

_But I'm alone for a reason_

_Sending me a drink ain't appeasing_

_Believe me_

_Come harder this wont be easy_

_Don't doubt yourself trust me you need me_

_This ain't a shoulder with a chip or an ego_

_But what you think they all mad at me for_

_You need a real woman in your life_

_That's a good look_

_Taking care, home is still fly_

_That's a good look_

_I'm gonna help you build up your account_

_Thats a good look_

_Better yet a hood look,Ladies thats a good look_

_When you're in them big meetings for the mills_

_Thats a good look_

_It take me just to compliment the deal_

_Thats a good look_

_Anything you cop I'll split the bill_

_That's a good look_

_Better yet a hood look_

_Believe meLadies that's a good look_

_Partner let me upgrade you you_

_Switch your neck ties to purple labels_

_Upgrade you I can (up), can I (up)_

_Lemme upgrade you_

_Partner let me upgrade you_

_Partner let me upgrade you_

_Flip a new page_

_Introduce you to some new things &Upgrade youI can (up),Can I (up), _

_let me_

_Upgrade you(partner let me upgrade you)_

_I can do for you what Martin did for the people_

_Ran by the men but the women keep the tempo_

_It's very seldom that you're blessed to find your equal_

_Still play my part and let you take the lead role_

_Believe me_

_I'll follow this could be easy_

_I'll be the help whenever you need me_

_I see you hustle wit my hustle I_

_Can keep you_

_Focused on your focus I can feed you_

_You need a real woman in your life_

_That's a good look_

_Taking care_

_Home is still fly_

_That's a good look_

_I'm gonna help you build up your account_

_That's a good look_

_Better yet a hood look_

_Ladies that's a good look_

_When you're in the big meetings for the mills_

_That's a good look_

_It take me just to compliment the deal_

_That's a good look_

_Anything you cop I'll split the bill_

_That's a good look_

_Better yet a hood look_

_Ladies that's a good look[_

_[Jay-Z:]_

_Cause that rock on ya finger is like a tumor_

_You can't fit ya hand in ya new purse_

_It's humorous to me they watchingand we just yachting off the island hopping off_

_Amalfi coast_

_Mafioso, oh baby you ever seen Satur_

_No, not the car but everywhere we are_

_You sure to see is high level not eye level_

_,My bezzle courtesy of Audemars_

_I order yours tomorrow now look at the time I saved you_

_Mama let me upgrade you_

_Just when you think we had it all_

_Big ends, condos, collecting cars_

_Picture your life elevating with me_

_You my project celebrity_

_I keep your name hot in them streets_

_That little glimpse of light_

_Makes that diamond really shine_

_And you already is a star_

_Unless your flawless_

_Then ya dynasty ain't complete without a chief like me_

_Partner let me upgrade you_

_Audemars Piguet you_

_You switch your neckties to purple labels_

_Upgrade you_

_I can up_

_Can I up_

_Lemme upgrade you_

_Partner let me upgrade you_

_Partner let me upgrade you_

_Flip a new pagei_

_ntroduce you to some new things_

_And upgrade you_

_I can up_

_Can I up?_

_Lemme upgrade you_

_Partner lemme upgrade you_

_Audemars Piguet watch_

_Dimples in ya necktie_

_Hermes briefcase_

_Cartier top clips_

_Silk lined blazers_

_Diamond creamed facials_

_VVS cuff links_

_6 star pent suites_

_Partner let me upgrade ya grade ya_

_Partner partner let me upgrade ya grade ya_

_Let me let me let me upgrade ya grade ya_

_Partner partner partner let me upgrade ya (huh...)_

"Ok," asked Gohan "who won?" All the womens huddled I a circle but what the men faild to notice men is that a nother women zoomed past and started talking to the girls. Simotilsy the girls nodded there head and turned around and Videl answerd "Wed did!"


End file.
